Rejects
by H0m3stuck413
Summary: Belphegor was a sweet boy, really. Until he was abused so much that he ran away to the mafia. Haru was a caring girl, until her heart was broken, and she ran away to Italy. What happens when murderer and schoolgirl meet? Can they resolve their pasts?
1. Lost

**Hi! Sorry this is so poorly written! It was just a dumb idea I had a long time ago, and it's also the first fanfic I've actually gone through with putting up on here. Anyways, of course reborn is not mine, and neither are any of its amazing characters. Please Read and Review!**

Chapter One

The little boy frowned and turned up his collar against the cold. He tried huddling closer

to the brick wall of the alley, but the stone was unyielding and didn't offer any warmth. The people passing by were in a hurry, and so no one noticed the small, dirty boy. No one stopped to ask him if he had lost his mum, or make sure that he was okay.

But the little boy was used to it. Sometimes he'd try to beg, but he didn't like to feel weak. Weak… the word brought back unpleasant memories.

~flashback~

"_Get your sorry little butt outta here," the man yelled, moving forward with a threatening, dominating force._

"_Or I swear I will punch that stupid mouth offa your sorry face."_

"_Papa- I just-" the little boy's eyes were wide with fear, and he cowered in the corner. _

"_Papa! Papa!" the man mocked._

"_You are a weak piece of crap you mutt. Get outta my house mutt."_

_The man stepped forward, brandishing a wooden bat. _

_The boy was trapped in the corner- he had nowhere to run to, nowhere to hide. _

"_That's right, mutt!" the man yelled, encouraged now._

"_Run! Run! See if you can outsmart your old man you smart- alec mutt!"_

_The little boy made a dash for it, but not before the man swung his bat, smashing it into the boy's head. _

_The boy fell stumbling, his vision growing dark and starry. The pain hit him like a freight train and he felt like he would explode. The boy cried out and the man hit him again. Whack! The bat snapped down on the boy's limp form. Thankfully, the boy passed out, and he welcomed the blackness over the pain. _

_When night came, the boy woke up, covered in his own blood. He could hear the television in the living room making fuzzy static noise, and he could hear his papa snoring loudly and drunkenly. Now was his chance to make his escape. The boy ran upstairs and put on his other striped shirt along with his father's long 'work' coat. He also grabbed his knife- the one think that made him feel safer. If he had a weapon, no one would hurt him anymore._

_The boy, ready to go now, crept down the squeaking stairs, holding his throbbing head, and praying that his papa wouldn't wake up and catch him running away. As he opened the door and stepped out into the streets of the slums of Italy, the boy paused and looked back at the building where his papa lived. _

'_Good-bye, papa,' the boy thought. 'Someday I'll come back and show you just how wrong you were. Someday I'll come back and show you I'm not weak!'_

~end flashback~

The boy shook his head, clearing the memories. They were gone now. History. He looked after one person only: himself. And he did a pretty good job too. He stole when he was hungry. When he was cold, he distracted himself. When he was tired, he found back alleys and gutters. And occasionally, when he did want to buy something, he helped the various mafia gangs that littered the area. They had seemed pretty amused at first when this seemingly weak boy had come up to them asking for a job, but he had shown them. He had shown them his wicked knife-throwing skills and his intelligence, wit, and spying skills.

An eight-year-old boy was a lot less suspicious than a man in a suit, he insisted. And he had gotten jobs. Improved his skills. Learned his lessons. If he worked hard, and the business was good, he was full. If he failed to get a job, food was harder to come by, and he starved.

He could even find shelter with the mafia sometimes. They treated him like a nephew- took him in. And it was from the mafia that the little boy first felt any feelings of acceptance. Not love, or worry, or care, but acceptance. A feeling that he was worth something. And that was enough for him. He didn't need love. Not when he had the mafia and his throwing knives.


	2. Not Good Enough

**A million thanks to Rosii and Spirit kagome! You guys get the super awesome prize for reviewing! I wasn't going to even continue this story, but you guys convinced me otherwise! The usual: sorry for the bad writing, blah blah blah, and we're off with some Haru POV**

* * *

Haru stared. Her heart clenched, and her mind froze. Her ponytail seemed to droop a little as she observed the crime scene in front of her. It was impossible. Tsuna loved her, didn't he?

Yet there he was. Right across the street, holding hands with Kyoko and smiling blissfully. Haru just stood still and watched- as if she had been turned to stone. And then right there and then, under the romantic moonlit night, Tsuna leaned forward and kissed Kyoko full on the lips.

Warning.

Warning!

WARNING!

Haru could feel the ground shaking beneath her- or maybe that was just her legs. She could feel her chest caving in as her heart crumbled, leaving only rubble behind. The tears came hot and fast.

Haru's mind wouldn't – couldn't – process what she was seeing. She must be imagining it. She opened her mouth, taking a step towards them, as if she could call out to her friends, but then she stopped. A little voice in her head was asking her- what if this was actually real?

Tsuna… the boy she would forever love, but could never have.

She turned and stumbled blindly in the direction of home. It felt like her soul had been torn from her body, and as soon as she reached her house, she ran inside, ignoring the cheery flowers that lined the front path.

Her heart clenched, and her mind froze. It was impossible. Tsuna loved her, didn't he? Yet she could see him, right there across the street, holding Kyoko's hand and smiling blissfully. Haru stood still- as if she had been turned to stone. And right there and then, under the romantic moonlight light, Tsuna leaned forward, and kissed Kyoko full on the lips.

The sturdy ground that Haru had been standing on started to shake, and she could feel tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Haru ran right up to her room, and collapsed on her bed, waiting for more tears to come. Instead, nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing. She was dead and emotionless. With no Tsuna, she didn't even have the drama of being part of the mafia anymore. Certainly not as the mafia wife.

Even anger evaded her. Kyoko was her friend, and there she was with Tsuna- but it wasn't really her fault. Kyoko was a good person. Haru on the other hand- why would anyone ever want her? Bitterness came to her then, and Haru was glad for the emotion.

Yes- who would want her? Who would like her? No one would. She was just a silly little girl who liked to dress up and play pretend. She was always looking to cheer people up, to be more interesting than the plain, boring girl she was. But it turns out it just ended up being annoying.

It was at that moment that Haru swore to herself that she would never bother Tsuna again- never make him feel burdened with her awkward friendship. No- she would have to end it. Maybe she could get out of here- study abroad. Somewhere completely different- somewhere where Tsuna would never have to see her again.

* * *

Haru hummed to herself tunelessly as she helped her dad lay out the dishes for breakfast.

"And are you _sure _you really want to study abroad? In_ Italy?_" Haru's mom asked for the fifth time.

"Yes!" Haru said impatiently.

Her dad chuckled.

"Oh she'll be fine Nana," he said, giving his wife a look.

"My little girl- going big and studying out in the real world! You know she's always been a go-getter!"

Haru smiled at her dad as his eyes shined proudly. Her mom was still skeptical.

"But are you really ready for all of this?" she asked worriedly as she started cracking eggs to scramble them.

"I mean- will they even let you for this semester? You don't even know any Italian!"

Haru sighed.

"Exactly, mama! Think of all the new words I'll learn!" her mom rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on mama! I took a year of Spanish- which is basically Italian! I really want to do this!"

Her mom shook her head, but it was more out of defeat than anything else.

"Well I think it's a great idea," her dad said, grinning.

"It's just so far from home!" her mother protested.

"Mama! I'll write to you! Every day!" her mother sighed, stalling.

"Please say yes?"

"Come on, Nana,"

Haru's mom sighed, and bowed her head a little. "I guess it's fine with me then,"

Haru smiled her first real smile in weeks.

"Thanks Mama!"

She dished out some eggs, shoved them in her mouth, and washed it down with a glass of orange juice at lightning speed.

"Gotta go to school now, see you!" Haru leaned down to kiss first her mom, then her dad, and then she grabbed her books and burst out the door.

Bad idea! She stopped in her tracks as she saw Tsuna and Gokudera walking up the street to school. Usually she tried to walk to school early so she would miss them, but today she had been distracted, and lost track of time. She walked quickly out of her driveway and out onto the pavement, trying to avoid Tsuna's gaze. Maybe they just wouldn't notice her!

"Haru!" she heard Tsuna's voice and felt a shard of her heart break. She just couldn't stand to look at him.

But she couldn't stand to run away either. She loved him, And missed him. So instead, she turned around, pasting a fake smile on her face, feeling her heart ache as she did so.

"Hi Tsuna, Gokudera! Oh and Reborn too!"

The baby smiled at her, tipping his fedora in a good-morning salute.

"Ahhh Reborn! You look so weird when you do that! I told you not to do that here where everybody can see you!" Tsuna lamented. He looked left and right quickly, his mouth turning down in his usual cute way. Haru shook her head. No. She was done thinking like that.

"Stupid Tsuna, I guess we should run then," Reborn shrugged.

"What? That doesn't even make sen-" Tsuna was cut off as Reborn suddenly jumped forward, slamming his foot into Tsuna's face. Tsuna yelped as he fell backwards, and Reborn shook his head sadly.

"J-Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelped as his boss fell. "I'll help you!" As loyal as ever, he stooped down to pick up Tsuna's books, and help him to his feet, grinning like a child.

Haru bit her lip sadly as she watched the boys with their normal morning routine. Soon she would be far away from this all. And no one would even care…

"Haru!"

"Huh- what?"

"I've been saying your name for a whole minute," Tsuna explained as the group started walking forward again. Only three blocks, Haru reassured herself. Then she would be in peace again.

"Oh, sorry," Haru said, flipping her hair a little. "I must have spaced off there."

Tsuna frowned at her. "Um, Haru are you okay? I feel like you've been avoiding us recently… nothing bad has happened, right?" And as he looked at her with nothing but concern in his warm brown eyes, Haru felt her heart shattering. He was just such a caring, considerate person! To everybody! And it made her want to cry.

Gokudera did start crying.

"Ahh~ Juudaime is so thoughtful of everyone!"

Tsuna ignored him for a moment, waiting for me to answer. Haru sighed. She guessed this was going to be the last time she talked to him.

"I-I'm moving. In about a week."

"what?" Tsuna sounded surprised, but Haru knew it was only her imagination that made him sound a little bit sad.

"Where are you moving? That's so soon!"

Haru sighed unhappily.

"Well, actually I'll be studying abroad. My parents- well they're staying here obviously. And I'll be going to Italy."

"Mm. A good place for a future mafia-wife to visit!" Reborn spoke up.

Haru watched carefully and saw Tsuna cringe slightly. There! She had caught it! See! He didn't even like her at all! He was just too nice to say so!

"Ahh- I'm too young to think about that," Tsuna said hastily.

He even tried to cover it up for her sake! Haru cringed, and tightened her grip on her bag. She was just ruining things for people! Well- that could easily be solved! She turned away quickly before she could mess it up any more, and started running off.

"Haru- wait! Haru!" She couldn't take it. Knowing how hard she was making it on Tsuna. He just wanted her to leave him alone! She ran ahead with her books towards school, ignoring Tsuna and Gokudera's yells behind her, and wiping away the stray tears that flowed silently down her face.

Good-bye, Tsuna, she thought. I hope someday I can become a good enough person for you.

* * *

**Bleh. Don't worry. Haru will stop being such a weakling. Next up I think I'll do a little Tsuna POV just to mix it up a little bit. Hope I got the characterization at least somewhat right. Next time Haru will probably be in 1st POV, because this was a little distant. Anyways! Review please! The Next chapter will be out in a couple days hopefully!**


	3. Worried or Uncaring?

** Thanks to Rieyama Yuuko and MrsRegulusBlack123 for the reviews! ****;u; you guys are so cool.**** Now as promised, the next chapter, with just a little of Tsuna's POV. Sorry it's a little unrelated, I wanted to show some contrast. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Reborn had left "on account of some old friends coming to town" and Tsuna was glad that his tutor was nowhere to be found.

It had been a long day, and all Tsuna wanted to do was sit down and...

do homework with Gokudera, he supposed.

Tsuna sat on the edge of his bed, looking out the window thoughtfully.

"What's wrong, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked, his eyes narrowing at the thought of something troubling his boss.

Tsuna just frowned in response.

_"Haru!"_

_"Huh- what?"_

_"I've been saying your name for a whole minute," Tsuna explained as the group started walking forward again. _

_He watched her carefully as she looked away, her eyes downcast. Something was definitely wrong with Haru today. _

_"Oh, sorry," Haru said, flipping her hair a little. "I must have spaced off there." _

_Her eyes hardened a little, but before Tsuna could see anything else, it was replaced with a guarded expression. _

_Haru? Guarded? Something was wrong._

_Actually, it had been this way for the past week or so really... He couldn't remember the last time he actually had walked with her on his way to school._

_ "Um, Haru are you okay?" Tsuna started. "I feel like you've been avoiding us recently… nothing bad has happened, right?"_

_Her eyes flashed up to meet his, and at first, Tsuna thought she was going to cry or something. Ah Geeze, he thought. What's wrong now? _

_Bust instead Gokudera burst into tears beside him. "Ahh~ Juudaime is so thoughtful of everyone!" Gokudera yelled while falling to his knees._

_Tsuna grimaced a little. He sometimes resented it when Gokudera would do this- it was embarrassing to be so revered. _

_Nonetheless, Tsuna didn't say anything. He was waiting for a response from Haru._

_"I-I'm moving. In about a week."_

_She was moving. In about a week. _

_Again, Tsuna had watched her closely. Something was missing... in her eyes, maybe?_

"It must be all this studying," Gokudera said after a moment, interrupting Tsuna's thought process.

"What?" Tsuna said, shaking his head a little.

"The studying," Gokudera explained. "We've been at it so long, you must be getting tired."

"Mmm." Tsuna said. He sighed and rested his head on his hands.

Gokudera's frown deepened. Juudaime needed his help.

"Look, it's easy." He reached down and put on his glasses, shuffling the papers back to the math that Tsuna had only done half of.

"If you already know "a" and "b", then you just plug in the values and solve for "c"," he explained, waving the diagram in Tsuna's face.

"Pythagorean theorem. That's what it's called. And do you remember the name for the long side of the triangle?" Gokudera waited hopefully for a minute,

but when Tsuna said nothing, he just waved his hand dismissively.

"It's alright Juudaime. It's the hypotenuse! Now! To figure out the other si-"

Tsuna sighed loudly, and Gokudera stopped.

"Ahh- sorry Juudaime! Hahah! This is so boring isn't it? Hahaha!" Gokudera laughed nervously, hastilly shoving the papers behind him.

"I'll just do them for you tonight... no one has to know!"

"It's not that..." Tsuna said eventually.

"It's Haru. Remember this morning? She was acting so weird, and... I guess I can't believe that she's actually moving!"

Gokudera tilted his head. "You're right... but there isn't much we can do about it..."

Tsuna shrugged, still bothered.

"Hey- on the bright side-"

From downstairs the doorbell rang. Both Gokudera and Tsuna bolted upright in surprise. Who would be visiting this late?

"He's right up here," Tsuna heard his mom say.

Someone had come to visit him? Tsuna felt a shiver run up his spine. Hopefully it wasn't anyone from the mafia...

The door opened slowly, and Kykoko stepped into the room looking as cute as ever in her raincoat.

Tsuna felt his insides melt a little, and he instantly forgot about Haru.

"Hi Tsuna," Kyoko smiled shyly, bringing her fingers up in a little wave.

Tsuna felt a stupid grin slide across his face. Especially when he thought about the other night... the night that he had kissed her.

He thought he saw her blush a little, and the warm feeling spread.

"H-hi kyoko!"

Gokudera shook his head dejectedly like a sad dog. He knew that this was his cue.

"See you at school tomorrow, Juudaime," he said brightly as he picked up his books and left the room.

"Bye Gokudera!" Tsuna and Kyoko called after him.

As soon as they were alone in the room, the silence deepened along with their two blushing faces.

Kyoko, with her golden honey hair shivered a little, and smiled.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you today," she confessed, looking down.

Tsuna's heart skipped a beat.

Cautiously, he walked forward, uncertain, and wrapped his arms around her shivering body.

He heard her soft giggle, and she hugged him back.

They stood there, both of them a little shy and a little awkward with their first love.

But as Tsuna held onto her and breathed in her scent, the only feeling he had was happiness, the only girl in his head was Kyoko.

* * *

...No thoughts were given to the broken girl hundreds of miles away by now.

* * *

...No thoughts had been given to the little boy in the streets.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't really think it would go on this long. Also sorry it wasn't written well XP It was an experiment, John! Anyways... Next update will be a Haru 1st POV, and it'll be comming soon!**


End file.
